


Misunderstanding

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to Aidan being jealous.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Misunderstanding  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite, Josh Levison (Aidan/Sally implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 284  
>  **Summary:** A misunderstanding leads to Aidan being jealous.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 12](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2113939.html) at 1_million_words

“What’s wrong with him?” Sally’s voice trembled with worry.

Josh’s hands gripped the vampire’s shoulders. “I don’t have a clue.” He usually hated the fact that he was a werewolf but today he was beyond grateful for it; without he was pretty sure Aidan would have kicked his ass. 

“He knows exactly what’s wrong.” Aidan yelled over his shoulder at his girlfriend.

A quizzical look appeared on Josh’s face. “I do?”

“You were making a move on her.” He tried to grab Josh’s throat as Josh shook his head. “Don’t bother to deny it. I heard you.”

A wave of relief washed over her almost bringing her to her knees. She had been almost positive Aidan was suffering from bloodlust or some type of mind control. “Is that all?”

Both men turned to look at her. “Is that all?” They both yelled in unison.

Sally walked closer and put her hands on both men’s shoulders. “Remember you’re friends. Aidan, Josh would never do something like that. What you heard was him asking if I wanted to go to the store with him while you slept in.”

Aidan’s eyebrow shot up as he dropped his hands from Josh’s throat. “Really?”

“Yes.” Josh squeaked. 

“That’s okay then.” Aidan yawned. “I’m going back to bed.” He leaned down and placed a loud, wet kiss on Sally’s lips. “Have fun.”

While Sally beamed Josh shook his head. _Someone save him from jealous and over protective vampires._

Sally turned a full watt smile on Josh as she answered his unspoken wish. “I believe I just did.”

“So you did.” Josh grinned back at her as he grabbed his keys and with Sally beside him they walked out the door.


End file.
